Preludio en una noche de verano: LLuvias Intermitentes
by Yahab
Summary: ¿En donde aparecio esa voz y que es lo que mi corazón clama?, ¿Adonde me llevan mis instintos y porque siento tanto miedo de perder algo que desconozco?, mi memoria y mis recuerdos están unidos a ese sitio al igual... que mi destino./ Viñeta de Camino a Hyrule.


Esta es una viñeta que complementa el prologo de Camino a Hyrule, no es necesario leer el otro fic para entenderla aunque si es "recomendable".

_**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. ****Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**_

* * *

><p>O~O~o~o~O~O<p>

**Preludio en una noche de verano:**

O~O~o~o~O~O

**Lluvias intermitentes.**

**...**

**.**

Mientras el cielo rugía descubrí mi rostro cubierto por aquellas lluvias, el agua escurría a chorros por mi cabello y entre la oscuridad me vi plácidamente a gusto entre aquel escenario. La naturaleza resonante entre el caos, yermo, infinito y primigenio.

Una fuerte corazonada en mi pecho me indicaba que pronto partiría. Un viaje improvisado que cambiaría para siempre mi destino.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y al igual que en muchas noches anteriores puede verlo con claridad. "El Castillo del holocausto". Bajo sus impenetrables paredes se erigía mi camino. Una figura conocida revoloteo a mí lado y en silencio me indico el lugar al que debía llegar.

Nuevamente mire al cielo y con gracia fingida me despedí de aquella placentera lluvia, fría y agradable para todo ser que desea percatarse de su propia existencia.

**...**

Desde las tierras del suroeste me encamine hacia mi destino, semanas de camino sinuoso y agonizante eran lo que me esperaban pero la fuerte insistencia de mi corazón era lo que me impulsaba a seguir, una fuerza irracional nacida desde mí propio deseo de sobrevivencia, para cuando llegara seguramente la estación ya se habría marchado llevándose consigo uno de los únicos regalos que realmente había recibido en la vida.

Un otoño quejumbroso, un invierno agonizante y una rala primavera que solo servía para recordarme que mi existencia estaba vetada de todos esos placeres. Refunfuñe ente la tosca idea. -"Tontos y serviles prejuicios sociales"- pensé mientras me encaminaba hacia aquel lugar.

Para cuando llegue escasas dos semanas faltaban para el final que tanto aborrecía. A lo lejos vislumbre el castillo que noche tras noche había aparecido en mis más lúgubres pesadillas y que en sueños cercanos me anunciaba que algo realmente grande estaba por dar comienzo.

-Vejete desagradable- brame con odio desmedido.

Incluso desde esa distancia podía ver perfectamente las luces encendidas alrededor de aquella construcción. "visitas" pensé, "pobres almas desgraciadas" masculle en mis adentros. Nada que pudiera considerarse sanamente bueno salía de ese sitio.

Deje de arremolinarme en mis pensamientos y me encamine hacia un sitio más agradable y tal vez el único confortable en aquel corrupto mundo.

Al llegar el claro estaba despejado…sin nubes a la vista, la luna llena refulgía imperante en aquel eterno cielo. Abajo en la tierra las flores estaciones se habían marchado, un suelo yermo y desolado seguramente desde hace meses clamaba por una compañía que tardaría mucho en llegar.

Las mariposas también habían desaparecido….

-Qué triste es cuando se marchan las flores de tu alma.

Mi voz se perdió entre un vacío fingido y con desgana me tire al piso para descansar a la espera de nuevas señales.

La primavera volvió a mi mente, un recuerdo añejo como mí mismo tiempo, lleno de una profunda tristeza y a la vez una felicidad que parecía desmedida. Aspire un aire enrarecido y para mi sorpresa extrañamente agradable.

Esa fue la primera vez que mis sueños me llevaron a ese extraño lugar. Era como si de un momento a otro mi mundo onírico se hubiera vuelto paralelo al lugar que había en la realidad. El gran claro se extendía de la misma forma, los mismos árboles y la misma luna, el mismo cielo, pero en el suelo el yermo prado había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una ligera capa de agua cristalina. Me levante conscientemente y al mirar mi reflejo descubrí para mi sorpresa las profundidades de mi alma, una vida casi vacía guiada por un único objetivo.

Al centro del extraño escenario sobre el reflejo de la luna apareció revoloteando. Hacía años que no la veía tan constantemente y en últimos tiempos había aparecido intermitentemente entre mis sueños más profundos. "algo realmente grande de seguro se aproxima" pensé mientras me aventuraba a caminar sobre la superficie del agua que era casi tan profunda como la suela de mis botas.

Mire expectante esperando a que me hablara aunque de lleno sabía que no lo haría, nunca lo había hecho y ahora no tenía por qué empezar.

La pequeña luz alada dio vueltas sobre mi cabeza.

-"Escucha"

Abrí los ojos con cierta sorpresa, era como si sus sentimientos llegaran a mí de una manera extraña.

-"Escucha…. Con el corazón…."

-Que curiosa voz mental.- proferí de manera queda mientras agudizaba los oídos.

Una suave melodía surcaba el ambiente. Era cálida y a la vez profunda pero de cierta forma INCOMPLETA. La memorice de una manera impresionante y después de un rato desde lo que sabía que era un sueño intente completarla. Mi propia melodía, ese fondo acompañante.

Ambas piezas se mezclaron y después la canción sonó de manera tácita en el ambiente.

-La canción casi está completa. Despierta…Despierta.

Por primera vez hablo en muchos años.

-Despierta.

Volvió a repetir. Abrí los ojos….. el brillante cielo estrellado se extendía a lo largo y ancho hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista. Mi corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal.

Un gélido sudor recorría mi rostro.

Tantee la tierra con las manos, la estruje sacándola de su sitio y me levante parsimoniosamente. Estaba vivo… todavía, estaba vivo.

Despierto. Fuera del mundo onírico sentí un viento arremolinado surcando sobre mi cabeza. Nuevamente con el corazón en vilo apresure mi marcha, cruzando el frondoso bosque saltando de árbol en árbol como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

A lo lejos escuche un siniestro aullido bramando como una tempestad. La señal esperada había llegado.

Desenfunde la espada presurosamente con un único pensamiento en mi cabeza.

"Llegar a tiempo…"

¿Llegar a tiempo? ¿A qué? ¿Para qué? Todavía no lo sabía. El viento agalopado sobre mi rostro (solamente una cosa me anunciaba), me susurraba un gran secreto, había llegado el día para un encuentro extraordinario.

La canción debía ser completada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal, <strong>bueno seguramente que si se dieron cuenta de quien es el que esta narrando esta partecita de la historia.

¿Que es el castillo de Holocausto y porque a nuestro joven héroe le da tanto miedo?, ¿Y la canción?... bueno como ya saben esta es un pequeña viñeta que forma parte de mi fic ** Camino a Hyrule, **la historia aun no esta tan avanzada como para saber eso, así que si no le entendieron no se preocupen a su tiempo todas las palabras de Link vana cobrar sentido.

el pequeño claro también forma parte importante de la trama aunque no necesitaba una viñeta para explicarlo me pareció una idea bastante tentativa xD.

bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen algún comentario acerca de esto xD.

.

Esta viñeta forma parte de una pequeña trilogía "extra", por llamarlo de alguna forma, que seguramente intuyeron como: **Preludio, Interludio y Posludio** de manera respectiva y que de alguna forma va a acompañar a la otra historia mientras avanza, aunque se supone que el interludio ya debería de haberlo publicado xD pero como es un extra no me he dado el tiempo de terminarlo y como tampoco afecta en nada pues lo estoy llevando con paciencia.


End file.
